UTAU University
by Radman2112
Summary: You're about to get thrown into the crazy world of UTAUs. Here you will spend about a year becoming friends with the group of UTAUs as they go to school, explore the town, and shoot for the top of the charts of Nico Nico. Who knows, they may even find love along the way.


**A/N: So I've decided screw it, I'm writing a new story, it'll occupy my leftover summer. Sorry about the other stories never getting updated/completed, just been really hectic by me. So Here's the new story! I don't own any Vocaloids or UTAU's in this story, all rights go to their original owners *Note, Yuuda is MY UTAU, All rights reserved for him, No he doesn't have a Voicebank yet, and that makes me sad T_T Description in the story is not yet official (still have some tweaking to do).**

* * *

(Meh... Hi, I'm Defoko, but you can call me Uta... No? Ok then, this is my friend Teto! Her and I both go to school at the University for UTAUs, and along with our classmates, we have some pretty random days to say the least. You're gonna have fun when you're with me, I can guarantee it.

...

Oh, one more thing, at one point or another we all have romantic interests, sometimes even within our own group, hehe. Can you feel the tensions rising?)

...

I woke up today, and the walls of my bedroom were covered in blood. "Looks like Tei killed another Miku cosplayer today" I sighed. I was still pretty tired when I got out of bed, and I managed to trip over the dead Miku fake, and smack my face on the door. Disappointed with myself, I took my Rpg and blasted the door down. 'This never happens so early in the day, and especially on a monday...' I sighed, today just wasn't going to go well. Momo, my friend and maid shouted "Defo-chan, did you really have to destroy your door again?" She sounded really exasperated, but I shrugged it of and said "Meh, it was getting boring!" I laughed to myself. Poor Momo, she created the Nyan cat Meme, but she was so unpopular outside of University. Having a dorm with a few of my close friends was fun, especially because the rent for the dorm was so cheap split between the seven of us. I got out of my long sleeping shirt, took a shower, and got dressed for the day. "Hmm, let's wear some of these blue clothes Kaiko lent me. Uh... On second thought, that's kind of wintery... it's back to the typical clothes again." I shrugged and after putting on my clothes, I walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone was already at the table, and Momo was cooking me some Rice balls. "This smells really good!" I started drooling for my food. I sat down next to Teto, my friend since the early years of school. Next to her was Ted, her boyfriend of three years. I'm surprised they're not engaged yet. Next to Ted was Momo. Next to Momo was a good friend of hers named Ruko. Teto and I find her kind of weird, but what can you expect? She's over 6 feet tall, and has a vocal range even professional singers are jealous of! Next to Ruko was her boyfriend Rook. He's the weirdest guy around here for sure. And lastly, sitting next to him and I, was a newcomer to UTAU. His name is Yuuda.

There was something different about Yuuda. He's got black hair, and he dyes the tips a bright red. His eyes are grey, and he's as tall as Ruko. He's got Orange Headphones that he wears around his neck, a black Leather Jacket, and blue finger gloves. He's kinda quiet, but he's got a good singing voice from the rumors I've heard. He'll say some random thing every once in a while, but it's really smart. Oh jeez, I'm probably talking about him too much. Hehehe. "SCREEEEEEEWWWWW" Teto shouted, causing me to duck under the table. Why does she have to use her twin drills to hurt us? I'd never know, but Yuuda was running with the door I blasted apart trying to save himself. I laughed for a second before going back to eat.

...

"You know, it's the last week of summer break, so why don't we go shopping around for some fun stuff?" I said as Yuuda, Teto and I left the Dorm building. Yuuda groaned, while Teto smiled and pulled out a wad of cash. "That'd explain where my paychecks have been going for the past three months." Yuuda grumbled. Teto just laughed and said "Come on, I'll buy you something nice!" How ironic, it's his money anyways. He didn't say anything else, so we walked over to the nearest mall. "Hanajinshi Mall? Well, it's a good of a place as any, I guess." Teto sounded kind of disappointed because we weren't going to Crypton mall. Oh well, this mall could be better than Crypton for all we know.

...

...

How on earth could I have ever thought that a random mall could ever been better than Crypton mall? The rabid fangirls trying to rape Yuuda, the people with drills chasing Teto, and then the crazy dude with an RPG who ultimately ended up destroying the mall. And not only that, they didn't have ANY rice! "I am never going shopping with you two ever again!" Yuuda was missing his left shoe, and his right finger glove, but he had a smile on his face, so I could tell he had fun. Teto was complaining about the lack of french bread. "That pretentious establishment can not exist while there is a famine of french bread there!" I sighed and asked "Teto, do you even know what pretentious means?" The look on her face told me all I needed to know. She was spewing words left and right again. I walked away, leaving the two of them outside our dorm hall.I took a moment while walking up the stairs to reflect on what happened, which was basically being cased by rabid fans, and blowing up a mall. What an eventful day, and it's not even noon yet!


End file.
